starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Vatros Sanctum
Vatros is a Sanctum located on the less savory edge of the Artisan District, a short distance from the Dark District bridge. The Sanctum overlooks the water, and from its windows, one can see the walls of the Dark District looming on the neighboring strand. It is the smallest of the Sanctums located in New Valore, and mostly frequented by the less fortunate elements of the Aodhian society. Vatros has always been known as a bastion of charity and kindness, as well as a partial rejection of the materialism of Aodh. Vatros is the only Sanctum to not house a relic of historic or mystical significance. The current Flamen of Vatros is Ulysses. History The exact date when Vatros was established is lost to history. First mentions of it in historic literature appear in the year 1052, so it can be assumed that Vatros was established around that time. Vatros was originally set up as a Sanctum for the commoners and artisans to use, but was soon adopted by the slaves. Throughout history, Vatros has been a place where, while still devoted to Ignacio, the worship of other gods has been allowed. Many of its flamines have been spokespersons for ending slavery, or at least bettering the conditions in which slaves live. Where the flamines of Fernos and Ignis have often been of a noble background, the vast majority of Vatros flamines have been pious commoners. The most cataclysmic event in the history of the Sanctum came during the reign of King Mishal (reigned 1583-1593), when the Sanctum was defiled and destroyed, and the flamen and all her Helpers were put to death on suspicions of paganism. The ruined building was left standing as a reminder, and later razed and completely rebuilt during the reign of King Edna, who appointed a new Flamen to serve at Vatros. To date, Vatros is the only Sanctum which houses an effigy to each of the five gods, including Alya. The Sanctum Vatros Sanctum is an inoffensive building made of gray marble. Three stories tall but otherwise unspectacular, it is closely flanked on both sides by two buildings sharing very similar gray marble design, although these buildings are not quite as tall. These buildings act as helper housing, as the Sanctum proper is not large enough to house any helpers. Both of these buildings have several small bedrooms and large communal living, eating and cooking spaces, similar to a dorm. For someone who has not been to Vatros before, the Sanctum is easy to miss, especially if one is searching for a spectacle similar to the other Sanctums. Easiest way to tell the Sanctum from various other buildings in the vicinity are the small reliefs of Ignacio above the door. The doors are large and heavy, made of sturdy oak, but left open during all but the coldest of days - even at night they will be left unlocked. Sanctum Interior Ground Floor - Sanctum Proper The sanctum proper is located on the ground floor of the building. Immediately upon entering, the visitor can see the altar and statue of Ignacio. There are sets of stairs on both sides of the entrance. The stairs are built into a stone setting, and small fireplaces are cropped into both stairways. The main room is where services are held. There is no raised pedestal or platform for the flamen to speak from - the only raised platforms are for the god effigies. The main room is open to all who wish to visit the sanctum. There are some worn cushions and mats to rest on on the sides of the room, but the central area is kept clear of items. The altar of Ignacio stands near the rounded far end of the room. It is a long, polished stone and marble slab with one large brazier on each side. In the middle there is a small effigy of Ignacio - it is painted and of good make, but not nearly as wondrous as the other effigies. Around the statue there is plenty of space to leave offerings. The roof is higher around the altars, as a skylight offers natural light during the day. The other altars are behind Ignacio, each in their own deep alcoves. They each have a slab of similar make but smaller than the one of Ignacio’s, and a small effigy of the god in question. These statues are no taller than 3ft, painted and made of marble. They portray a fairly typical vision of how an Aodhian would see the god. The braziers in the main room are never put out, and especially during winter, the fireplaces are kept roaring through the day as well. The main room is open for the destitute and homeless to spend nights at, should they need shelter. A soup kitchen is sometimes run in the main room as well, close to the doors. Side rooms are used for storage and private meetings. This includes one-on-one meetings with sanctum visitors seeking advice or understanding, as well as tending wounds or offering other medical aid. In other words, they afford a bit of privacy to more delicate proceedings. Second Floor - Common Area Open to all visitors, but are generally not used to house people overnight. The doors on top of the stairs are generally locked for the night unless agreed otherwise - only the flamen and select few helpers have a key. The left side is a meeting space with tables and comfortable cushions. It is used to host various activities, such as hobby clubs (mostly with “bring your own tools” kind of function) and teaching things such as reading or writing - given the advanced education afforded to born Aodhians, most of the students are slaves. This is also where the flamen offers teaching to junior helpers. The Sanctum Library is a well maintained space with many rows of books and tomes, as well as well lit spots for reading. None of the books are of any particular value, but most are in a good condition. More advanced students, as well as the Flamen himself, enjoy spending time here. The books can be lent out by Sanctum helpers, others are welcome to read them inside the Sanctum walls. The back part of this floor is open, and offers a view down to the Sanctum proper. A high railing keeps horses from accidentally falling down. Third Floor The third floor houses the private quarters of the Flamen; visitors can enter the hallway, but the door into the living space proper requires a key that is only held by the Flamen and anyone he chooses to give it to. Currently the key is only held by Ulysses, and his slaves, Ealyn and Omar. Values and Beliefs All are welcome in Vatros as long as they come in peace. This includes labor slaves, slaves in general, scoundrels, homeless, even criminals. If they come seeking shelter, refuge, aid or advice, they find it here. In Vatros, god is not a force to be feared, for Vatros is the Sanctum of the people, for the people. There, the god(s) are close, and aid is always available. Where other Sanctum's are decorated by priceless pieces of art, Vatros is decorated by hobbyist works of all sorts, made by the various patrons of the Sanctum. These items, ranging from crude statues to rather nice paintings, can be found both on the ground and second floors. Vatros Sanctum is one of the few places in New Valore where one can find truly free health care, provided by sanctum attendants and some of Edith's apprentices. This aid includes everything from treating minor scrapes and illnesses to abortions and midwife services. Vatros also offers a place to hold meetings and hobby clubs, as well as offers teaching for slaves and poor immigrants. While the teaching is mostly limited to basic reading, writing and mathematics, more advanced teaching in theology and philosophy is also available to more advanced students - most often sanctum attendants. In addition, Vatros runs a soup kitchen on set days of the week. Slaves Due to its location and reputation, most of the visitors to the Sanctum are slaves - labor slaves, servile slaves and pit fighters alike. Generally, the Vatros staff is against slavery, or at least treats slaves kindly and cordially, like they would any other equine in need. Those with nasty attitudes towards the ones in servitude are kindly directed to join another Sanctum. While Ulysses himself owns two slaves, it is understood among the Sanctum staff that they too are counted among the attendants. Labor slaves are permitted to visit the Sanctum on their way back to the Dark District, and they are also allowed to visit it during their rare days off, such as the three days of mourning. The slaves are permitted to be out of their bridles for the length of their stay, but must be outfitted with them once more before heading outside. Although the Sanctum is technically a public place, any owner can choose to have their slave unbridled as long as within its walls. That being said, any slave, or indeed any visitor, who poses a threat to another or acts in an aggressive manner, will be removed from the Sanctum immediately. Category:Aodh